love_live_interstellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukina Tokitani
Tsukina Tokitani is a second year Kagayaki student, and the first member and leader of the idol group Interstellar. She is a member of the sub unit Do.S. Personality Tsukina is a gentle and calm girl. She is generally relaxed and carefree, as well as innovative and a dreamer. She is very caring and loyal to those she is close to, and has a desire to keep everyone happy - as seen when she created the idol group originally to cheer up her idol-loving sister, Ayame Tokitani, during her stay in hospital. However, her love of dreaming and sleeping means she has the tendency to procrastinate and be lazy. In addition, she is easily led by others and is not very strong-willed due to her desire to keep everyone happy and calm. Background Tsukina comes from the very modern Tokitani family, and has lived in Tokyo her whole life. The Tokitani family are not very traditional and live their own way. They are not strict about societal rules, and greatly love each other no matter what. Tsukina and her sister are both happy at home, and their needs are seen to kindly. Tsukina's father Takeo Tokitani is a lawyer. He met his wife Misa while having a company dinner at her family's restaurant, Tsukinoya, which Misa has since become the manager of. Tsukina was named after Tsukinoya by her parents, who saw the restaurant as a special place since that was where they met; they lifted the kanji "tsuki" (moon) from the name to use in their first born daughter's. They believed with such a special name as this, their daughter's life would be filled with miracles such as the one that caused them to meet. Tsukina and Ayame were both taught how to cook by her mother, who has picked up methods from working in the restaurant. However, Tsukina is often too lazy to do the cooking and leaves it to Ayame. Story In the story, Tsukina is the first member of the idol group Interstellar, which was created after she persuaded her best friend, Yukiko Shizuma, to practise idol dances with her to present to Ayame and cheer her up. Relationships Interstellar Yukiko Shizuma Tsukina and Yukiko have been friends ever since childhood due to living only a couple of houses away from each other. They became close after they began walking to school together, and they both ended up attending Kagayaki Girls' Academy. Tsukina trusts Yukiko deeply with all her personal matters. Yozora Nagishiro Tsukina became friendly with Yozora after spotting her in the textile club room by herself and insisting she style Yozora's hair. Initially, Yozora is taken aback but allows her anyway, which leads to Tsukina stumbling upon the former's designs and persuading her to make the costumes for her dance group. Yui Mimori More will be added when these characters interact more Mikoto Kagura Tsukina was a fan of Mikoto's popular books when she wrote under her pseudonym. After finding out Mikoto is a student at her school, Tsukina pursues her in order to recruit her as a lyricist. Family Ayame Tokitani Ayame is Tsukina's beloved sister. The two get along very well and Tsukina cares and watches over her in a maternal way. It was Ayame's injury that caused Tsukina to start the idol group, in order to entertain her usually energetic sister who had been unable to move after her hospitalisation. Aurelia Rio Nonaka More will be added when these characters interact more Reiha Chikanishi More will be added when these characters interact more Haruru Makimura More will be added when these characters interact more Emika Hikura More will be added when these characters interact more Trivia * Tsukina's name means "moon" (the "na" has no meaning apart from adding the sound). Her surname means "time valley". * Tsukina is her parents' biological child while her sister Ayame is adopted. * Tsukina is the shortest member of Interstellar. Gallery tsukina yukata.png|Tsukina in her yukata Tsukina.png|Do.S Punk set DevilTsukina.png|Do.S devil set Category:Interstellar Members Category:Do.S Members Category:Kagayaki Girls' Academy Students Category:Second Year Students